Leaping Into The Spotlight
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Cullen School Of Dance is the most prestigious dance school in Europe. When Bella Swan enrols there, she has no idea what she is getting herself into. With the Performing Arts Nationals coming up and the chance to dance with the legendary Carlisle Cullen, her life is abuzz with the thing she loves. But when a silent boy leaps into her life she is faced with the challenge of love.


A Leap Into The Spotlight

I took in a deep breath as the taxi drove off, leaving me with my suitcase on the curb. I could feel the sweat trickling down my palms and fought to control the urge to sprint down the road after the taxi and flee the future I'd chosen for myself. As a West End performer. Singing, dancing, acting. The prestigious 'Cullen School Of Dance' didn't except just anybody and it had taken a lot of hard work and dedication for me to get here, where I was now, standing outside the huge double doors and wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

The sound of laughing voices jerked me from my stupor and I turned my head to see a group of girls, all in joggers and hoodies crossing the road, sports bags slung over their shoulders and suitcases being dragged along behind them. Still giggling, they skipped up the steps to the school and disappeared through the doors.

I swallowed and glanced down at my plain back leggings and worn jumper. Great, just great! I didn;t even look the part let alone feel it. Sighing and running a hand through my windswept brown locks, I bent down and picked up my rucksack. Steeling my nerves, I slowly wheeled my suitcase up the ramp at the side of the stairs. Pausing once more at the top of the entrance, I cast a glance back down at the street and pushed through the doors.

Inside, I was met with the grandest reception known to mankind. Chandeliers, velvet, gold braiding, the works. For a moment I stood, slightly blinded and thoroughly overwhelmed.

A throat cleared,

"Excuse me, may I help Miss...?"

I whirled around to be faced with the receptionist who was looking kindly at me,

"Bella Swan," I mumbled, my face flaming.

"May I help, Miss Swan?" she asked. I was unsure of what to say, so I stood like an absolute doofus.

"Are you new?" she asked. I nodded, relieved.

"Yes, I'm starting in the second year," I explained, put at ease by her gentle demeanour. She turned to her computer, muttering to herself as several mouse clicks could be heard. A smile crossed her face.

"Ah, yes, you have been assigned to Dorm 23, that's up the stairs on your left, and then the immediate stairs on your right, and then take a left turn along the corridor that is labelled 'Dorms 20-25'. It's the third door on the right."

I nodded, dazedly. Oblivious to my worry, she ploughed on,

"Here is your timetable and a map of the school. If you need anything you can just pop down to see me and we'll get it sorted, okay?"

"Yes, thanks," I said, turning away. Hauling my suitcase after me, I began the trek up the stairs...

My breathing definitely heavier, I sighed in relief as I reached the top of the stairs. I was just about to knock on the door, when it flew open revealing the bounciest girl I'd ever seen.

"You must be Bella!" she squealed, launching herself around me in a hug. I blinked before hugging her back. Drawing back she raked her eyes over my face, the smile still in place. Only now I noticed the way her hair stuck out at in natural spikes.

"I'm Alice Brandon," she said, before dragging me through the door. Squeaking in surprise, I let myself be lead into the nicest dorm I'd seen when it came to boarding schools. There were four beds with blue quilts arranged against the walls. Three of the four were scattered with belongings.

"This is your bed," Alice said excitedly, showing me the one by the window.

"It's me, you, Angela Weber and Kate Denali in here."

I smiled; I couldn't help it.

"Where are they?"

Alice laughed and sat down on her bed, the one next to mine.

"They're probably catching up with other friends or down at the Assembly Hall waiting for Master Carlisle." Then her face morphed into one of horror.

"Shoot! What time is it Bella?"

I glanced down at my watch,

"4.43, why?"

"The assembly starts in 2 minutes, come on!"

Yelping, we dashed down the corridor, Alice showing the way and I couldn't stop the happy smile that crept it's way onto my face; at least I had a friend I could rely on.

We made it to the hall just in time to tag along with the last stragglers and as I entered the hall, I gasped. Alice giggled at my amazement.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"You don't say?"

She laughed and pulled me over to where a olive-skinned girl with ruler straight black hair and a gentle smile sat next to a curly blonde.

"Bella, meet Angela and Kate," Alice said. They both turned around and offered me brilliant smiles which I tentatively returned.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Kate," the blonde said.

"Hey, Bella," Angela whispered as the noise quietened. I grinned and turned to face the front as the most famous multiple dance performer and choreographer in the World walked out onto the stage, his golden hair shining in the spotlight. Carlisle Cullen. Wife of the legendary ballerina, Esme Platt and brother to the millionaire, Aro Cullen.

Silence ensued as he stopped and surveyed everyone with a shrewd eye.

"Good afternoon, students and welcome back to Stage School for another year. I trust you arrived safely."

He paused, raking an eye over a group of whispering girls who fell silent and blushed as his gaze landed on them.

"I do not appreciate being talked over," he said softly.

Silence.

"This year we have even more of you than ever and in order for the school to run smoothly and for you to be able to learn properly it requires sensible behaviour and effort. I do not tolerate laziness in this school. I only ask that you give your best and work hard."

Another long silence.

"I am hopeful that you will all do as I say and give me no reason to be disappointed; I need not remind you of the consequences if I, or any of the other staff, think you are taking for granted the hard work that is put into the running and education of this school."

Ominous silence.

"Now, for a happier note. This year our school will be playing host to the Performing Arts Nationals and I expect you all to be putting in a lot of work so that some of you may qualify for the competition. Remember, it could be your way into the spotlight."

He let us muse for a minute before a brilliant smile broke across his face.

"I am also pleased to tell you the competition has been extended so that there is an Experienced Performer section for teachers, and a section for Experienced Performers and Students."

People stirred. A chance to perform with the famed Carlisle Cullen. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Now, I have been talking for long enough, go enjoy your dinner."

With that, he left the stage. Excited chatter broke out and it was only Kate's hand on my arm that tugged me from the hall.

"Come on, Bella," she huffed, "unless you want to be at the back of the dinner queue, hurry up!"

I nodded and sprinted after her. Along the corridors, up the stairs and into the canteen. Slipping into the line behind Alice, was when I first noticed them. Sat at the table in the corner, laughing and joking.

I nudged Alice,

"Who are they?" I asked. Her face frowned before it cleared as she saw where I was pointing.

"Oh, them! They're the best dancers in the school! The blonde girl, that's Rosalie Hale, she does tap-amazing at it too! The blonde boy is Jasper Whitlock, Latin dancer, the massive one, that's Emmett McCarty who does break dancing. Alec and Jane Volturi, the two smaller ones, are hip hop and the tanned guy is Jacob Black, he's a gymnastic dancer."

She turned to tell the dinner lady what she wanted.

"What about the bronze-haired guy?" I asked curiously. Alice smirked and waggled her eyebrows to which I blushed heavily.

"Just teasing you, Bella! That's Edward Masen, he does contemporary and ballet. An odd mix but when you're one of the best, well, it's up to you." She leaned forwards,

"He's pretty quiet, doesn't talk to anyone and snaps at anyone that tries. Even his friends are held at arm's-length."

Almost sensing our gaze on them, Jane Volturi turned around and glared, her dark eyes making me want to fall through the floor.

"What would you like, honey? Pizza or Fish?"

Following Alice to the table where Kate, Angela and a few others sat, it was hard to ignore the burning stare of Jane on my back and I thankfully melted into my seat.

"Meet Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton," Angela said.

I murmured a hello, taking note of the eagerness in Mike's eyes and guardedness in Lauren's.

"So, what courses are you taking, Bella?" Jessica asked curiously. I raised my head, glad of the turn of topic.

"Ballet, gymnastic and tap," I replied. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Three?"

I flushed, "Yeah. My mum wanted my try loads of different stuff as a kid and so I guess some of the things kind of stuck." She seemed satisfied with my answer.

"What about you, Jess?" I said. Smiling she told me she was taking contemporary and hip hop.

"Cool," I said. I turned to Alice,

"What about you? What is it that takes your fancy?"

She grinned, "Latin, man I love it!"

I snorted and she pouted.

"Who's your partner?" I asked. Her face turned gloomy,

"Paul Lahote and he's such a jerk!"

I grinned sympathetically and changed the subject to outfits, something I regretted the moment I said it.

"Clothes? Bella, I don't know where to start!"

The others were silently laughing at my horrified face as Alice launched into which drapers was the best in town, which make up went best with the latest Diesel jeans and whether Gucci handbags would go with her Jimmy Choos. Luckily I was saved by the bell and I cut off Alice's lecture by tagging onto Kate who grinned at my regretful face.

"A word of warning Bella; never start a talk on clothes with Alice Brandon, you will be sat there for hours!"

I sighed, "I think I just learnt that."

Racing up the stairs alongside Kate, we entered our dorm with the idea of chatting and chilling for a while instead of joining with the rest of our year in the common room.

I soon learnt that my timetable was going to be tough. Tomorrow,

7.15-Breakfast

7.40-Dance History

9.40-Break

9.55-Ballet

11.30-Tap

1.00-Lunch

1.55-Fitness

3.15-Gymnastic Dance

5.15-Aerobics

6.15-Dinner

Yep, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. We sat and talked for about an hour before I decided I was going to get some sleep. Snuggling into my bed, I considered the fact that I was now a student at the most famous school of Dance in Europe. Tomorrow, I would begin my journey to greatness.


End file.
